


ChlAdrien

by cat_newaur



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_newaur/pseuds/cat_newaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien finally decides he needs to have a talk with Chloe, and maybe go back to how they once were.</p><p>(sry if the spelling of Chloe bothers you... im.. Lazy?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> hey despite the title, this isnt a romance chloe/adrien story,, The title will actually be explained in a later chapter
> 
> This chap is Adrien's POV

An annoying beeping sound has hindered me from my sleep. I run my hands down my face before sitting up and slowly opening my eyes. Suddenly, I'm all too aware of the sound. I whip my head to look at my alarm clock. It's 7:55, already?!

“Plagg!” I call for him to wake up as I grab a pair of jeans from my dresser and quickly put my legs in.

I can hear his soft, tiny snoring, I know he isn't listening to me. I wrestle a shirt on as fast as I can. I jump to Plagg, who was curled up in a small ball on the pillow. I swiftly snatch him up. In my defense, he would have a better wake-up call if he just listened to me.

Plagg squeaks and yells as I drop him in my backpack. 

“What are you worrying about?" He says,  
"Just turn off the alarm and go back to snoozin'! It only goes off every 5 minutes anyway.”

“Plagg!” I yell, “You've been snoozing the alarm?”

After putting on my shoes and running my hand through my hair, (it's a good enough brush), I leap onto the window sill and open it up. 

Plagg retorts, “You were sleeping through it anyway, must've been your late night fight with... who was it again?”

“The librarian!” I tell him. Plagg really should pay more attention to our work. “We're having a talk later, for now, Transform me, Plagg!”

In a flash of green light, I'm out of the house and on my way to school. It feels like the wind is settling my hair into place. I admit, I could use the extra help, I barely had time to get ready. Let alone eat breakfast.

I'm just glad Plagg is used to the routine of letting 'Chat Noir' help me get to school on time. When I need the help, of course.

After running and leaping across rooftops, I'm finally at the school. I drop down and duck behind a dumpster before de-transforming. Plagg reluctantly returns to the backpack.

I quickly finish running into the school, luckily my classroom isn't too far away. I wonder what time it is?

I opt to sneak in quietly rather than bursting through the doors and making a scene.

Suddenly, I'm hearing; “Adrien Agreste, late again?” 

Shoot, my English teacher caught sight of me. She's very sharp when it comes to catching late students. Maybe she has a sixth sense?   
That would be a scary Akuma victim. She could catch every single move you make. It would probably be almost impossible to snatch an Akumatized object from her,

“I'll have you staying after school to make up for the 5 minutes you weren't here.” She snapped me out of my rambling. Mind rambling? Thought rambling? Is there even a phrase for-

“Adrien, to your seat, please!” Ms.Bustier replies.

I quickly shuffle in my seat next to Nino. Her snickers at me, for the previous performance. Hey, I don't choose to come to school late.  
I jokingly punch him in the arm, which only causes him to snicker more.

We better stop horsing around, before our time after school raises. I'm really lucky my first class is with Ms.Bustier though. She really is the least strict of all my teachers.

She's just going over what I missed, it wasn't much anyway. 

“Would someone like to help me pass out the books?” She asks.

Oh, I could help with that. Maybe she'll let me off the hook for that. Alright, admittedly, my instinct would be to help either way. I guess I just can't help myself.

I speak up, and another voice overlaps with mine “I'll help!” I say, and Marinette simultaneously volunteers as well.

I look over to her and smirk, but the smile falls of my face.

Marinette stands up, prancing over to the teacher's desk. I shake my head and stand up too, I did volunteer after-all. As I'm gather books from the teacher, I get a better look at her face. A blue curly mustache stretches out above her lip. A few blue dots- freckles or zits, who knows, pepper over her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose.

Has she not notice? Did someone play a cruel joke on her with a marker? Everyone's giggling now as we pass out books. Presumably their attention is all on Marinette. She's looking around innocently with a confused look on her face. 

I know I shouldn't be staring, but I've also noticed dark circles under her eyes. Is she sick? Did she not get enough sleep either?

She muffles a yawn with her hand, so I guess that answers that. 

I'm also guessing she took a quick nap before class started, too. Thus the opportunity for someone to mess with her.

As soon as we're done helping, we both take our seats, with our own books in hand. I frown and scan the room, catching Chloe and Sabrina giggling or gossiping, whatever they do. Chloe fiddles with a blue marker between her fingers.

What! Unbelievable, of course she's behind this. 

Marinette is right behind me, I could probably whisper it to her, or pass a note. But suddenly i find that idea is useless. I think she'd be really embarrassed if I was the one to point it out. I already stress her out enough. What with me having my face all over Paris and all. I hope she doesn't just see me as some celebrity. Probably not, we have had calm friendly chats now and again. I guess I'll never know why she acts the way she does around me.

Telling her is still out of the question. I try to look behind myself from the corner of my eye. That's when I notice Alya is gone. Of course.

I lean over to Nino, “Hey, where's Alya?”

“Sick day.” He whispers back.

Oh, maybe that's why Marinette didn't get any sleep. Was she up all night worrying about her sick friend?

“Nino,” I need to bother him again real quick. I look up to make sure the teacher hasn't noticed. “Can you tell Marinette, please?”

Nino glances at me, just as confused as Marinette probably is. “Tell her what, bro?”

I grunt. Why is being difficult about this? I thought he was Marinette's friend too. He turns in his seat to look at Marinette.   
His mouth drops, “Woah, I didn't notice that before!”

How could you not? Nino, you and Plagg have a lot in common. Please pay attention to your surroundings more.

I nod my head in her direction. Her eyes are glued to the book, so hopefully she doesn't catch us whispering and glancing at her. Nino nods and puts a thumb up.   
“Yeah, I got this.” He assures me.

I turn around and actually get started on my silent reading. The class is supposed to get to Chapter 4, then start discussion. I don't want to have to make people wait, so I guess I'll dive in. But first I flick my thumb through the pages to see how much I have.

I try not to listen in on the conversation right beside me, but it's hard not to. Especially when I hear that whisper-yell “What?!” from Marinette.

That breaks my heart. Why does Chloe always have to pick on everyone? She wasn't always like this.

Marinette walks shamefully to the teacher's desk and asks to use the washroom. I notice her face is really red, the embarrassment must be too much for her.

How didn't the teacher send her to the restrooms before? She didn't just think this was some new trend was it? Marinette is a fashion designer, she definitely knows style.

Whatever the case, Chloe is the one in trouble here. I look in her direction, and she catches my eye, smiling and waving to me. I furrow my brows and pout my bottom lip at her. Now she knows I'm seriously upset with her.

She drops her waving hand and I swear I catch a disappointed look on her face before she huffs and turns her back to me.

Chloe... what happened to you? What happened with us?


	2. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Chloe's POV, and her and Adrien get down to business. A real heart-to-heart talk with tuna salad sandwiches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe POV!  
> Uhh, i guess i tried to do a better format? for my writing? im an amateur i swear, sorry if its messy or anything
> 
> Also, I am not fluent in french, but if u just paste the restaurant name into google translate youll know what i tried to say

The bell for lunch is ringing, and it's about time too. So, grabbing my One-of-a-kind Gabriel Agreste Original purse, I swing it over my shoulder and use my other arm to swing it under Sabrina's.

With our arms hooked, we're on our way to lunch. I'll need to tell Sabrina about our plans of course.  
“Daddy is taking us to this fancy little restaurant that just opened up, 'Ll est de nourriture, dude mon'”

Sabrina clapped her hands together, “Ooh, sounds nice!”

“Of course it is, what else would you expect from the Bourgeois family?”  
I reply in a snapping tone, but really she should know this by now. Though, I do approve of the constant recognition Sabrina gives me anyway. And Daddy, of course, it's his recognition too.

We're heading down the hallway, but I stop, because it sounds like someone is running in my direction. I turn around and see Adrien just catching up with me.

I smile automatically, it look's like he forgives me for the silly prank afterall!  
“Adrikins!” I call, “Oh, I just knew you couldn't stay mad at me!”

“No, Chloe” He says. “It really wasn't right what you did to Marinette, but-”

Ugh, time to stop him in his tracks, before he gives me a lecture. I huff in annoyance.  
“Then what do you want?” I slip my arm out of Sabrina's and put it on my hip.

“Chloe, I just want to talk to you.” He gives me those puppy dog eyes. He knows that those will work on anyone. But I refuse. I close my eyes and turn on my heel, facing away from him.

He begins to plead with me, “Chloe, please.” He grabs my hand- oh my.

Darn, now he's caught my eye and I can't look away. Well, I can at least glance to the side to watch jealous passer-bys. My favorite hobby, next to shopping, of course.

I bring a hand to my cheek and chuckle, “Oh Adrien, you're too much!”  
I laugh loudly just to show off to the others how close I am with my Adrikins. 

“Chloe,” he whispers.  
I hate that he keeps addressing me by my name. As if he thinks he can gain brownie points, just for making me feel like a real person.  
Well, of course I am. I'm real pretty of course, I'm real fabulous, I'm the real deal.  
He gets real close to my face to finish his lecture or whatever it is.

“When's the last time we've spent time together, as friends? You're either always mad at me, or acting flirty with me. I just want to talk to you.”

Wow, I guess he's being genuine here. I mean, it's about time though. I'm surprised his busy schedule or one of his many other friends aren't already dragging him off.  
I turn to Sabrina, she's just leaning against a locker texting away on her phone. Okay, thanks Sabrina, leaving me alone in this hostage situation.  
“Sabrina!” I yell, and she quickly looks up shoving her phone into her purse.  
“Yes?” She asks immediately.  
I purse my lips, I guess I have to make this decision now or never. “Our lunch date will be postponed to tomorrow, I'm taking Adrien to-”  
He interrupts me, “How about my house? We could sit in the garden or my room?”

Well, I wasn't expecting that. But why not? I turn to confirm the plan with Sabrina, but she already has a big goofy grin on her face.

She waves her hands at us, “Go, go!” She tells us. Then she whispers giggly to me, “To his room!”

I roll my eyes at her, and Adrien grabs my hand again, running off with me. “Hey!” I nearly scream in surprise. This boy knows I can't run in heels.

The Gorilla is waiting for us outside of the limo. He opens the door, and Adrien slides in, accompanied by me.

I take out my phone, texting Daddy to let him know about the sudden change of plans. Adrien silently scoffs next to me. I look up to quirk a brow at him, and he has this sad disappointed face on. What's his problem?

“You're not going to be texting the whole time, are you?” He asks.

How dare he make assumptions about me. Yeah, sure I like texting, keeping my friends updated on all my social accounts. But, obviously Adrien wants to spend time with me, so of course I'm giving him all my attention.  
In the sweetest voice possible I reply, “I'm just letting Daddy know where I'll be, silly!”

It's not like I'm afraid to chew him out or anything. One of my other favorite things to do is yell at people for their incompetence. But, how long has it been since we've spent one-on-one time together? I'm not stupid enough to just scare him off.

“Alright,” he says, “Sorry about that!”

So, we finally arrive at his house, and I guess his bodyguards or whatever, just let him go. I always thought he spent lunch time doing fittings for his father's clothing. I guess he has some free time after-all.

He leads me inside, and to the kitchen. Then he just starts rummaging through a fridge, like he's a butler or something.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

With a plastic tub full of... something, under his arm, and a hand with a bottle of mustard, he pokes his head out of the fridge.  
“Oh, whenever my dad isn't home, Nathalie doesn't breath down my neck as often, so I'll be preparing our lunch!” He grins.

“Uh, you could just ask her- or whoever- to make lunch, you know? I'm sure it's no trouble, that's their job.” I say.

He sets his food on the counter, and goes into a pantry next.  
“It's more fun this way!” He says in a cheery tone.

He's such a weirdo, but I guess I'll play his game. Next he brings out- uh, a baguette? 

I watch him cut two slices out of it, then cut those slices in half. Are we having garlic bread as an appetizer? No, wait, that isn't it.

He peels the lid off the tub, and I lean over to see the goop inside. What in the world am I looking at?

“We'll be having Tuna Salad Sandwiches!” He explains to me, as he probably saw the confused look on my face.

Wait, what on Earth?!  
“Tuna? Sandwiches? Adrien, we aren't in preschool anymore.”

He laughs, putting the goop on a slice of bread, “Chloe, I know you like them! We used to share them all the time.”

I scoff, looking away from him, “I've grown to have a more sophisticated taste.”

He pushes a small plate towards me, “I doubt you could lose your love for sandwiches.” He chuckles.

Whatever, I take the plate and go to his dining table. He joins me after a couple more minutes, and brings a napkin for me. Well how thoughtful, I guess he hasn't lost all of his class.

He sits right next to me, not even a buffer seat between, nor sitting across. 

He starts on his sandwich, I just watch mine sitting there. Then he speaks up,  
“Chloe,” he sighs, “I want to know what happened with us.”

“Meaning...?” I prompt him to continue. Or rather, elaborate.

He turns in his seat, facing me. “I'll never forget that you were my first friend, and I'll always love you Chloe.”

What on Earth is he doing?

“Remember how we used to run all around the house, and my folks could never catch up to us? Hiding in the closets, and under the beds.”

He runs a hand through his hair, from nerves most likely. “We would, pretend to be working for your father, and would-” A small laugh escapes him. “We would pass out candy to the guests and give a cookie to people coming through the front doors.”

Well, yes, I remember this. I don't see what this has to do with anything though.

“Your smile used to shine so bright, Chloe. You were so friendly, with me, and with everyone.”

I roll my eyes, “People grow up, Adrien.”

“And people grow apart.” He mumbles. “I miss our innocent friendship, when we had no cares in the world, and didn't care how people saw us.”

I poke at my sandwich, it does smell kind of good. 

“Chloe, what happened?” He asked.

I pause, letting it sink it. Fine, he wants to know what happened? I'll be more than glad to let him in on that.  
“That's just how life works, Adrien. People grow up, they get different tastes, different views, different friends. One day someone close to you, is just suddenly gone and-” I stop myself. Half of this I didn't even plan to say.

I quickly look to Adrien, who's looking down at his lap, a sad look on his face.  
“Oh, no.” I whisper, “No, Adrien, I didn't mean- I- Oh my god, I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay, Chloe.” He says, his voice low. “I know what you meant.”

He looks up at me, unintentionally bringing out those puppy dog eyes. “Am I the one who left you, Chloe?”

He caught me, I totally did not mean for that to happen. It slipped out, but now I have to explain myself. Or defend myself. This conversation has two completely different routes.

I sigh, running my fingers across the top of the bread. “It's not your fault.” I admit.  
“You had a lot going on, and you just stopped seeing me less and less each day.”  
I start folding my napkin, just to look at something other than Adrien. I feel like I'm admitting defeat. I'm showing how weak I really am.

“You were my first, and only friend for a while, Adrien. I guess we had that in common.”

I glance at him, he's solemnly chewing into his sandwich. Well, it is lunch after-all, he isn't interrupting much.

“When you stopped showing up,” I continue, “I just felt so lonely, I felt like I lost a part of myself. My dad, he actually moved me to a public school, so I would be less depressed about it.”

Why am I even telling him all this? This isn't any of his business. It;s like he has some sort of power over me.

“It was fun, for a while. I met Sabrina, and well- she seemed lonely too.”

I finally pick up my sandwich, taking a small bite of it, before going on.  
“Anyway, I didn't want to let go of her. I would defend her... protect her in any way, of course she wasn't always aware of this. I glared at passer-bys, I tried to ruin everyone else's reputation. Just so we could stay side by side, and not stray off for anyone else.”

Adrien nodded, listening to my story.

This sandwich is actually really good though, I take a couple more bites, Adrien better not say 'I told you so'.

“I guess that was selfish of me, but whatever, that's not the point. Why am I talking about Sabrina?!”

I don't know why but a sudden anger is struck through me. I lean my elbow on the table and point at Adrien. “This is about you!”

I've done nothing wrong, after-all, why does he pin me as the bad guy? The one who needs to change again? No, not even that. I never changed, I evolved. I moved on with my life and learned to survive without him.

Sure, I still saw him now and again, though we only grew further apart. But then...

“When I heard about you coming to my school, and everyone was so excited and gushing over you, it infuriated me.”

Adrien dropped his mouth open, “What?”

“Adrien, I just didn't like that everyone was suddenly your friend, they didn't even need to spend years with you to be by your side. You're just so open and friendly to everyone, but I guess you can't help it.

“Chloe?” he interrupted, “Are you um.. you aren't jealous, of my other friends are you?”

My chest turns ice cold, what's going on? I start to yell without realizing. It doesn't feel like I'm yelling but by the way he hunches his shoulders, I suppose I am.  
“I'm not jealous of anybody! I just have more of a right to be your friend than anybody else! It just used to be me and you, Us! Team Chladrien!”

Adrien let out a breath and sunk in his chair, his sandwich in hand. Almost finished too, I guess I should hurry on mine, before school starts again.

I practically shove my face into the meal, probably looking like a barbarian. But I don't care right now, I don't care about anything. I don't care about anything Adrien has to say. But, then he starts talking.

“I know..” He says. “Team Chladrien,” he gives a sad chuckle. “Chloe, we can still be Chladrein, you'll never lose me as a friend.”

I don't look up from my sandwich, I keep up the ugly act of stuffing it into my face.

“Sure, I may have other friends now, and being a model, I'm always surrounded by 'adoring fans', but I haven't forgot about you.”

I push away my plate, and dab at my face with a napkin. Dabbing it to my eyes as well, I don't want this expensive mascara to run.

“Hey,” he puts a hand on my shoulder. “I know you can't change overnight, but how about we hang out together after school? Just you and me. A classic Chladrien day.”

I guess I'm smiling now, and I look up at him with stupid tears in my eyes. “I'd like that.” I say.

It really does sound great. And he's right, I'm not sure I can let go of my grip on him right away. I feel like, I'm almost afraid to do that. But of course, I can't let him know that. Having a day to myself with him, though. It's exactly what I wanted, what I needed.

I can show him exactly what he's been missing out on.


	3. Chladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chladrien Friendship, Heck yeah.  
> Time to hang out. (Both POVS this time. Itll say when it changes perspective. I only have like one active reader (thank ya PN) so I just got one suggestion comment. I found it fair to just do both though ;p .)

**Adrien POV**

 

I'm actually pretty excited to get out of school, today! I even convinced Nathalie to convince Dad to let me stay out an extra couple hours! It might be because he already knows Chloe, that he knows we can watch out for each other.

I'm glad he's not so heartless as to deny me of keeping my old friends. Though, I can't say he's really fond of my new high-school pals.

I've got a bit of an aching feeling that he'll make me own him a favor, though. Maybe do a photoshoot at 6:00 am on Saturday? Argh, who knows..

The clock on the wall, is ticking down! There's barely a minute left until I get to hang out with Chloe! I've been thinking all day about what we should do. The teachers didn't seem to like that I was so distracted. And I still don't have any specific plans.

 

I'm snapped out of my thoughts, as the bell rings throughout the room. Chattering rises up all around me, as students are shuffling and pushing past each other. I'll just sit in my seat and wait for it to clear up a bit, I know Chloe will still be in here, waiting for me.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I look up to see her standing right next to me, already.

 

“You're not going to keep a lady waiting, are you?” She asks.

 

My mouth gaps, and I stutter a bit before finding a reply. “Of course, not!” I put out an arm, offering it for her to take. “Shall we be going then, my lady?”

 

Chloe snorts, amused by my choice of words, then immediately stifles it with a hand to her mouth. She clears her throat,

“Ah-hem, yes, lets head out, Mon Chauffeur.” She gives me a wink before wrapping her arm with mine.

I just hope she doesn't make a show out of it. It must be exhausting trying her best to show off, every day. She needs a chance to relax, and not worry so much about keeping up a reputation.

 

Fortunately, we make it off the school yard with her only waving to a couple of jealous girls. It's a start, though, and I appreciate the effort. But, maybe we should try going somewhere less public first.

“Chloe?” I ask, “Want to go through the park?”

 

She crinkles her nose, “Adrien, it sounds nice in theory, but don't you know how many bugs and critters, and, ugh- all assortments of dirt are there?”

 

I chuckle, “How many different kinds of dirt is there?”

 

She scoffs, rolling her eyes, then sticks her tongue out at me. “The point is, the park isn't at the top of my 'Fun' list.”

 

“Come ooonn.” I bump into her shoulder a little. It's been a bit of a while since we've been so close and friendly with each other. I hope I'm not coming on too strong. I wouldn't want to give her any anxiety or anything.

 

She actually gives in, “Alright.” She groans. “But don't expect me to go climbing trees or eating bugs.”

 

I frown and tease her, “Aw, now come on,Chloe. You know eating bugs is one of my favorite things to do.”

 

She pushes me next, chiding me for the comment. “EW, Adrien don't be so disgusting!”

 

I snicker, and watch her turn her face away, with a pout on her lips. She probably thinks I can't tell when she's repressing a smile.

I stop in my tracks, “Oh, hold on!” and bend down to pretend to pick something up. I make it look like I pop a bug into my mouth and let out a satisfying “Mmm!”

 

Chloe gags, and swings her purse to hit me on my arm. “Dont! Do! That!!”

 

Maybe that was a little mean. I can't help myself though, Boys will be Boys! And Chloe is a long-time friend, I still feel comfortable enough to act goofy around her. Even if it will take a little while for her to warm up to me again.

 

We continue our walk, and I point out a park sign, just up ahead. “We're about a block away, Chloe!”

 

“A block away from wandering around some grass?” She asks.

 

I frown a bit, sincerely this time. I really thought it'd be relaxing, as we look at all the sights, and just enjoy the weather.

“Hey, maybe you'll like it when we get there.” I assure her, or maybe myself.

 

**Chloe POV**

 

What a freak. I'm really trying to convince myself that I didn't miss this. But, ugh, I can't do it. I just don't want to make another scene is all. What happened earlier was bad enough. I can't show that I'm completely weak, after-all. Though, I guess that is what brought me here in the first place.

Whatever. He's starting to jog ahead, and make it to the park.

“Come on, Chloe!” He yells.

“These aren't running shoes!” I shout back, referring to the heels I'm obviously wearing.

He's not listening, so I just try my best to catch up anyway. Surprisingly, I actually do, without breaking a heel. I guess I have been in more active situations than running across a street. It shouldn't be a common thing to be chased after evil monsters, but I guess I've almost gotten used to it. I'm definitely not downplaying how dangerous that is though. I would really not prefer for some sweaty angry nerd to take out their anger on everyone else.

I start to walk side by side with Adrien again. The freshly cut grass, actually does smell better than I imagined. When they aren't waking me up, the birds can actually sound kind of pretty.

“It's nice.” I mumble.

 

Adrien catches it, I can tell by the big goofy grin on his face. “Yeah” He says, taking a deep breath.

Then he suddenly grabs my attention, and stops mid-walk again. “Hey, Chloe, look!” he whispers. He points next to a tree, nearly right beside us. It has a family of critters. Like, 3 or 4 squirrels. I already warned him I didn't care for any dirty park animals. But I smile anyway, no idea why though.

That prompts me to do something even more ridiculous. I look around, trying to find something, something specific. I cross the sidewalk, to the opposite side of the squirrels. Pick up a few fallen acorns, and spill them near their tree.

“Hey, nice idea!” Adrien says gleefully.

Well, hey, this trip can't be a whole waste. Maybe I can get something out of this 'helping' thing. Those tree rats can keep to themselves now. I really wouldn't want one passing by my feet. Rodent's just shouldn't be so active, and climbing about. It gives me the creeps.

I watch as Adrien finds some acorns too, and gently rolls them into the grass. The squirrels are already running up and down to grab what we have to offer.. I guess it's kinda cute.

 

“Have you ever pet a squirrel before?” Adrien suddenly asks.

“What?” I'm almost appalled by the question. But my curiosity gets the better of me. “No,have you?”

Adrien nods, “Oh yeah!” he says proudly.

 

“I guess I had a bit of an advantage though.” He admits.

“How's that?” I ask again.

“Well, you know how a common thing for Akumatized victims to do, is make their own soldiers?” He explains.

I gasp, “Someone turned you into a squirrel?!”

“No, no!” He waves his hands. “He just had a little army of squirrels and I- uh.” He stops to think. Probably trying to recall the story? I don't see how he could forget a squirrel attack. I'd be mortified for life.

“I was just, outside walking about, and they all passed by me. It was like a stampede!”

I nearly feel myself go faint. I am so glad I missed out on that.

He continues, “Eventually Ladybug, and uh you know- Chat Noir. They figure out how to put a stop to it. You know how they do.”

I nod, Those two really are a super team. Paris would be in ruins without them. Or even worse, there'd be evil squirrels running all over the place.

“And you know, there was still hundreds of squirrels gathered at my feet at that point. So when they snapped out of their trance, I just sat down and started soothing the little critters! Petting them and chirping at them.” He chuckled,”So, that was pretty fun. It made the squirrel attacks worth it, I think.”

 

“You got attacked?!” I ask in horror.

“Oh, well no, I mean kinda. They just restrained me by my feet, and kinda scratched me a little. I was fine though!”

I puff out a sigh of relief “Adrien, you could've had rabies, or evil squirrel rabies!” I stand up with him, finished watching and talking about squirrels.

“But, I'm glad you're ok.” I finish.

 

“Thanks, Chloe!” He says.

**Adrien POV**

 

After our little visit with the squirrels, we keep our walk going. It really is a nice day out, I'm glad we came here together. And, I've already spotted our next stop for entertainment. We might as well just spend our whole time here! The park has it all!

I run forward, heading towards the small playground just nearby. I hear Chloe barely following, and questioning me in confusion.

“A kiddy park?” She asks tauntingly. “Adrien, you're going to break something, or just embarrass yourself.” She says.

But I disagree! “Chloe,” I say cheerily, “We're still kids technically! You have to live your youth!” I leap onto a swing, standing on it as I swing myself back and forth. “See? It's safe.” I tell her.

Chloe looks around nervously. “Uh, I'll just watch you from here.” She says.

 

“Fine, fine.” It is her choice after-all, so I watch her walk off to sit on a nearby bench.

“Woah!” she picked a bad time to leave me behind! My foot slips and time nearly freezes as I stealthily grip onto the chain with both hands. I balance my foot on the seat, With my other stuck in

the air. “Chloe!” I laughed, “Please help me.”

 

She watches me and shakes her head, “How have you survived without me?”

I shrug as best as I can without falling off. “I'll invest in a helmet if you help me!” I promise.

If she knew what kind of trouble I actually got into every week, she might actually have a heart attack. I can totally play dumb about this. Because, well, I actually am right now. Why didn't I notice how slippery the rubbery seat was?

As she steps behind me, I quickly grip onto her shoulder. I guess she didn't expect it, because she falls backwards as I put my weight on her. I don't know my own strength! I thought Plagg had all of that!

I crane my neck to see if she's alright. And I notice she's sat flat in pile of dirt. I grit my teeth, I can't believe this. I hope she'll be alright. I really didn't mean to. Oh, I'll feel so bad if she gets upset.

I watch her as I stutter out an apology, and she looks down at her dusted jeans, as if she's contemplating something. Is she going to get up and leave? Suddenly, The arm I left dangling after she fell, is in her grip, and she drags me down with her. I yell out of instinct. I guess I'm lucky the dirt is pretty soft, but my whole front side is dusted now! I think I got some in my mouth. I spit it out and I sit myself up to stare at her.

She giggles, and without trying to hide it this time, too. Just to test the water, I grab a pinch of dirt and sprinkle it on top of her knee. She watches me do so, then looks me in the eye as she grabs a handful, and blows it onto my chest.

Oh, the game is ON. She tries to crawl off, ducking under the swings, but I'm too quick for her. I use my arm to sweep up some dirt and swipe it her way. Nearly half of her outfit is coated in dirt! I laughed a bit too loud at that. So, she retorts with a big grin on her face. She sits on her bottom, places her feet flat on the ground, and starts to kick a cloud of dirt, right at me!

I cough as I crawl away from the dirt bomb. Then I land flat on my back onto the grass. I

try to run my tongue all inside my mouth, and spit out what got in there.

Chloe stands right above me, and lifts her leg to gently place her dirt covered shoe onto my chest. She places both hands on her hips, and triumphantly states;

“I claim this victory as my own, Chloe Bourgeois, The Queen of this patch of dirt under this particular swing set!”

We stare at each other, and suddenly start cracking up. I nearly get tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. Chloe steps off of my torso, and attempts to wipe off some of the dirt. “Look at me,” she says, “Acting like some little kid.” She smiles, so obviously she doesn't find this to be a bad thing.

“It's okay to have fun.” I tell her. “I know we have to try our best to act proper, in accordance to our parents' strict rules.” I sigh. “But doing what you want on your free time, is a real stress reliever!”

 

Chloe smirks, “Yeah, I suppose so.” she agrees. “This has seemed to be one of my best days in a while.” She puts a finger to her chin, “Maybe if we can have a day to ourselves more often, I'll let down my guard, and leave a chance for our peers to have superiority for once.”

I smile, because its a start, and I'm already proud of how much shes strayed to progress.

“They don't need to be superior, just treated like equals!” I tell her.

“Hmm, yeah I guess so.” She hums.

Then she gives a disappointed tone, “Oh, I hope I can make it into the house looking like this.”

I grin, “You wont have to!” I stand up and grab her hand.

“We still have a couple of hoses in my backyard.” I explain to her, “And it's a big house, I'm sure we could get away with it.”

Chloe looks at me until it clicks. She opens her mouth, “You're not suggesting...?”

“Good ol' fashion hose fight?” I interrupt. “You bet I am!”

Chloe scoffs again, but she can't fool me. I can see the excitement in her eyes. “Maybe,” she says, “We can stop by your house and see how I feel about it by then.”

I can hardly contain my own excitement as I squeeze her hand and start to run off. “Well, let's go then!” I exclaim.

 

**Chloe/Adrien POV**

I'm not sure how well we can keep this routine up. But I'm glad, that for at least the time being, I have my true friend back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, my dudes. So I'll take suggestions now, Who's POV should the last chapter be for?
> 
> Adrien? Chloe? 3rd person POV, or some mystery 3rd guest, I think that'd be kinda hard haha. But the majority wins, cast in ur votes...? ;)


End file.
